


firsts & first loves

by onward



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just. pure sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onward/pseuds/onward
Summary: Three moments from the beginning of Keith & Lance's relationship, when everything is new, and they're still a bit nervous and awkward but mostly just in love.





	firsts & first loves

**Author's Note:**

> fkjdlsafjdals; this is so short and self-indulgent and sappy and I haven’t published anything in TWO YEARS but these two have stolen my heart and season 3 breathed new life into me so,, please take this absolute pile of tooth-rotting garbage i wrote it in like two hours

Keith is the first one to kiss Lance, much to both their surprise. It feels both unexpected and like they’ve always been building up to this moment, but when it happens their teeth clack and their noses bump and it’s anything but graceful. Lance pulls back, eyes wide, and for a moment Keith panics, thinks he shouldn’t have done this, he’s going to have ruined everything–

Then Lance grins at him, and his eyebrows are tilted upward in what Keith thinks looks like relief, and Keith is filled with a rush of something that feels like a mix of affection and exhilaration.

Keith feels his face grow red, thinking back to his horrible attempt at a kiss, and he starts to apologize before Lance cuts him off.

“No, no, Keith, that was fine, it was good, just”–he puts his hand on Keith’s face and pulls him in gently–“Slower. And tilt your head. And breathe through your nose.” And he leans in towards Keith, and Keith follows him, and their second kiss is so, so much better. It’s short and sweet and really nothing all that special, but the butterflies in Keith’s stomach seem like they want to burst right out of him and he feels a little like he’s floating. The second turns into a third, and fourth, and fifth, and all of them are just as good or even better, and Keith thinks maybe he could keep kissing Lance like this forever.

x

They’re sitting together on the deck, both of them holding reading assignments courtesy of Allura about the culture of some planet they’re about to visit, but Keith has been stuck rereading the same sentence for the past fifteen minutes. He’s hyperaware of the space between him and Lance, a mere foot that feel like it’s charged with electricity. He isn’t looking at Lance, trying to at least pretend like he’s working, but he can still sense Lance next to him, feel the steady pattern of his breathing and the way he shifts around every once in a while to get more comfortable (but never away from Keith).

Keith sees movement out of the corner of his eye, hears Lance’s jacket rustle, then Lance’s fingertips graze the space between Keith’s fingers. Keith inhales, his heart starting to beat faster and his face growing warm. A voice in his head tells him he’s overreacting for such a small touch, but another, not-helpful voice points out that yeah, but it’s _Lance_ , and okay, maybe the not-helpful voice has a point.

So Keith relaxes his fingers and lets Lance’s join his, and then they’re still sitting a full foot apart but now they’re holding hands and Keith wouldn’t be entirely surprised if he spontaneously combusted right then and there. Keith glances over at Lance, not moving his head to try to keep Lance from noticing, only to find Lance grinning down at his own file, cheeks as red as Keith’s feel, his eyes not making any real progress along the reading either. Keith smiles his own little smile and brings his gaze back to his papers, returning to stare at the first sentence while his mind whirls around with thoughts of Lance, Lance, _Lance_.

x

Lance walks Keith back to his room, the backs of their hands lightly touching the whole way. When they make it to Keith’s door, Lance wishes him good night, then after a second of thought he leans in and kisses Keith on the cheek. Keith flounders for a moment, warmth from the gesture spreading through his disappointment about Lance leaving. Lance reaches out to grab Keith’s hand properly for just a few seconds before letting go and starting toward his own room, but just as he does so Keith manages to speak up.

“Do you, uh,” he says, “Do you wanna maybe…” Keith trails off, hoping Lance will by some psychic miracle understand his meaning without Keith having to finish his sentence. Unfortunately, Lance just looks confused, so Keith is forced to mumble “…you could stay, if you want.”

Lance’s face breaks into a grin. “Okay,” he says, like it’s no big deal, and they walk into Keith’s room together as if they’ve done this a million times before.

Then the door closes behind them, and suddenly Keith doesn’t know how to do anything anymore. The mere presence of Lance in the room throws him off–should he take off his jacket? Should he offer the bed to Lance? Should he offer to take Lance’s jacket? Wait, does Lance even want to share the bed?

But Lance, still so at ease even when Keith is not, takes off his jacket and shoes, so Keith follows. They both sit on the bed, and it takes a bit of awkward shuffling and reaching over each other to turn off the light or toss down an extra watch or glove but eventually they make it work. They lie side by side in the dark, both of them looking up at the ceiling, Lance’s pinkie hooked over Keith’s. They’re quiet for a few peaceful moments, their rhythmic breaths shifting the mattress ever-so-slightly in the stillness of the dark.

“I’m–sorry I’m so bad at this,” Keith forces out, and he feels Lance turn to look at him.

“It’s just,” he goes on, “I’ve never really been in a relationship or anything, and you must think I’m such an idiot ‘cause I don’t know the basic rules to this stuff and–”

“Keith,” Lance interrupts, voice soft. It sounds like he’s smiling, but that does little to calm the frantic beating of Keith’s heart. Keith takes a deep breath.

“Keith,” Lance says again, “I don’t know what I’m doing either. I’ve–” He stops. Keith turns to look at him, and finds Lance’s eyes staring down at the space between them. “I’ve never been in love with anyone like this before.”

Keith’s breath hitches, and when Lance looks up they lock eyes and look at each other as Keith processes the weight of Lance’s words. “Me neither,” he breathes out eventually, “I haven’t–either.” And this time Lance kisses him first, reaching over to gently tug at the back of Keith’s neck until their lips meet. They kiss until their eyes grow heavy with sleep, until even their hands are too tired to keep grasping at each other’s bodies, until they settle for holding on to one another as they doze off in each other’s arms.

And they both feel a little bit safer that night, in their castle among the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> please come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/klxnces) and [tumblr](http://onvvard.tumblr.com/)!! i have so many ideas for these two and no one to yell with it’s such a struggle


End file.
